


an inconvenient truth

by kinases



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinases/pseuds/kinases
Summary: sunggyu only really wanted a roommate, but he ends up with more than he'd bargained for.





	1. an inconvenient truth

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CxbCNHIVEAAq8Xu.jpg) hehe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunggyu just wants a roommate. really.

_Looking for: a roommate for a 2-bd apartment on the north side of campus. I’m clean and respectful, and I hope you’ll be the same. Males preferred (sorry, I’ve been living with my sister for way too long). Photos of the apartment and the available bedroom attached below, email me at kimsunggyu@yonsei.edu if interested._

 

Sunggyu meets his roommate on their school’s online group for housing. He’d posted about a vacancy in his two bedroom apartment just an hour ago before he’d gone to lecture for his legal studies class, and there are already messages flashing on his screen, waiting for him. He groans before clicking through them and pulling up their profiles on another window.

 _Too tall_ , he thinks for one of them, before he types him up a quick and polite rejection. _Too weird_ , he thinks for another, before he sends her a carefully worded denial. He goes through everyone who’d messaged him like this, clicking delete after delete in his inbox before he gets to the last one.

_Hi! I’m Nam Woohyun, and I’m a business student. I’m neat and I’ll clean up after any meals I make. My lease on my old place just expired, so I’m looking to move closer to campus, and your apartment’s close to the business building._

Hm, Sunggyu thinks, it really is. Maybe he should charge a premium for business students, then.

He thinks it over in his head before he searches up this Nam Woohyun online, and he sees a cheerful guy with a brightly patterned shirt beaming back at him from his screen. It wouldn’t hurt, he supposes. He pulls out his phone again.

_Could we meet somewhere today to talk? I’d just like to get to know you better before having you sign the lease._

 

The meeting goes well. In fact, it goes even better than Sunggyu had anticipated. Woohyun is driven and he’s smart and he’s easy enough on the eyes and Sunggyu doesn’t think he’ll have any problem at all with him. They have too many mutual friends, after all, and someone who’s friends with Sungyeol and Howon couldn’t be too bad of a person.

Sunggyu watches him over the rim of his mug of coffee, his third one today, watches the way Woohyun’s hands move animatedly whenever he speaks, and he thinks that having someone like Woohyun around will be a change of pace. Sunggyu offers to show Woohyun around his place just so he'll have some idea of what to expect when he moves in, but Woohyun just grins and waves him off.

“Nah, I trust your photos,” he says, slinging the strap of his backpack onto his shoulder. “It looks good. I’ll move in next week, yeah?”

Sunggyu spends the next week cleaning up all of the books and papers he usually leaves lying around on the floor. He doesn’t want to scare Woohyun off, after all. The Sunday after, Woohyun shows up at his door with two suitcases trailing behind him and a rolled-up futon under his arm.

“Hi, roomie,” Woohyun says, and he grins when Sunggyu hands him a key.

Sunggyu soon gets used to living with someone else. His sister had shared his apartment with him up until she’d gotten a boyfriend, and he’d put off thinking about getting a roommate until he realized rent was too much to keep paying alone. And then he’d put off posting about a roommate until his sister had come to his apartment in the middle of the day and held him hostage in his chair until he’d drafted a post.

“I got a roommate,” Sunggyu says to his sister over the phone, and he winces when he hears her screech. “ _God_ —stop making that noise, seriously, I’ll tell mom. Are you happy I found a roommate? Will you stop bothering me now?”

“Sheesh, who cares? Your roommate doesn’t count. Your roommate isn’t gonna date you, he’s too hot for you,” she gripes, and Sunggyu can almost hear her gnashing her teeth together. “Why don’t you just date someone who’ll love you, like a freshman, already? At this rate, you’re going to die alone, and I worry about my poor baby brother.”

Sunggyu hangs up and ignores the next five incoming call messages he gets from her.

 

Woohyun is actually a good roommate. He’d been worried in the beginning, worried about whether or not Woohyun was going to turn out to be some type of psycho, but he’d moved in without incident on the first day and they’ve been fine ever since.

It’s fun, Sunggyu realizes. It’s fun waking up and getting to make breakfast and coffee for two, and it’s fun grabbing lunch downtown and not eating alone, and it’s fun coming back to his apartment to the smell of dinner.

Woohyun listens to Sunggyu ramble on and on about some court cases he finds particularly interesting from his week’s presentation, and when he asks questions that don’t sound forced at all, Sunggyu feels like someone actually cares about what he cares about. In return, Sunggyu listens to Woohyun whenever he wants to blow off steam about uncooperative group partners for a case competition he’s working on, and he’ll always scoop some ice cream into a mug for Woohyun if it’s been a particularly rough case.

Sunggyu finds out that Woohyun likes pop music, and Woohyun finds out that Sunggyu likes rock music, and they spend an entire evening squabbling about whose taste is better, and then that devolves into them trying to figure out whose opinion is more valid.

The next morning, Sunggyu thinks that they shouldn’t have tried to out-drink one another while playing games to figure out who the real winner would be. He groans, laying his head back down onto the toilet seat, and he closes his eyes when he feels the press of a cold towel against his face.

“Thanks,” he mumbles, sleepily. The toilet seat is so cold and comforting against his cheek, and he feels himself steadily drifting off again. “You’re the best.”

“I know,” Sunggyu hears Woohyun’s voice saying from somewhere above. “That’s why I won last night.”

Sunggyu’s out cold again before he can protest.

 

Woohyun goes out sometimes. Sunggyu doesn’t mind it, really. They’re both university students, and at this age, it would be near impossible to find someone at their school who didn’t go out regularly. It’s around two in the morning when Sunggyu’s hunched over his laptop in his room and trying to figure out the basis for a bill that just passed the week before.

He looks up and takes the headphones he has on off of his ears when he hears a key turning in the lock. He can’t see anything since he tends to close the door behind him when he’s studying, even if he’s the only one in the room. He squints at the door like he’ll be able to see through it and figure out what’s going on, but there it is—the same soft and low noise he’d heard just before.

It’s only when he hears Woohyun’s door slam closed, when he hears Woohyun’s laugh, loud and just a bit less bright than it usually is because of the alcohol coursing through his veins, when he hears words being spoken in a voice that Sunggyu doesn’t recognize—in a very distinctly _male_ voice, low and rumbling—that Sunggyu realizes what’s happening.

He flushes, staring down at the words that don’t seem to want to coalesce into meaning anymore, and when he starts hearing the bedsprings squeak, he turns the volume as high as he can stand it. He doesn’t think he’ll get any studying done tonight, though, and he’s right.

The morning after, Sunggyu doesn’t know how to act around Woohyun. He’d never really thought about what kind of people Woohyun liked, had never really thought about Woohyun liking people at all. Evidently, Woohyun’s mystery man had left early this morning, because even though Sunggyu gets up at seven like he always does to make himself coffee before heading to the library, he doesn’t see the guy at all.

Sunggyu doesn’t bring it up, and Woohyun doesn’t talk about it either. Sunggyu thinks it’s like they’re dancing around the subject, with neither of them wanting to be the first one to lead. But even as they’re stalling on talking about it, Woohyun keeps going out in between competitions and coming home late.

It’s weird, though. Sunggyu doesn’t understand why he feels this itch whenever Woohyun brings someone home, why every time he hears someone’s voice that isn’t Woohyun’s in his apartment—and it’s always a different voice, never the same one—he feels like throwing one of his textbooks out the window.

A dark thought starts to creep in his head late one night when he’s trying to focus on the state of affairs in the korean judicial system—what if he’s homophobic? What if he’s upset that Woohyun’s bringing guys home? What if he’s this kind of person without even realizing it?

No, he reasons to himself. He’s fine with Myungsoo and Sungyeol—he’s seen them kissing more than once, and he’d been fine with them every single time. He’d even poked fun at them for being the most likely to get thrown off campus for overly enthusiastic displays of affection.

He winces as a particularly loud moan makes its way through his headphones. Is it possible for him to be homophobic towards just one person? Or is this a sign that he’s getting fed up with Woohyun as a roommate?

If he’s being honest with himself, both of these options leave a particularly sour taste in his mouth.

 

They continue like this for a while, this awkward dance around a subject that neither of them wants to breach. Sunggyu notices that Woohyun doesn’t spend as much time at home as he did before, and where he’d usually been clanking pots and pans in the kitchen, making the two of them dinner, he’s not there when Sunggyu sits down with a pot of ramyun in front of him. He also notices that the pots of coffee he makes and pastries he gets for the both of them to share for breakfast and lunch are untouched more often than not.

Maybe he’s just tired, Sunggyu rationalizes. Maybe he’s gotten tired of staying cooped up at home all the time. Sunggyu understands: he’s the kind of person who studies better when he’s at home, surrounded by the comfort of his posters on the walls and the succulents he’s started collecting. Maybe Woohyun just studies better when he’s in a library.

He knows that’s not the case, though, when Woohyun stumbles through the door at three in the morning, late one night when Sunggyu has some court cases spread out in front of him on the coffee table. Woohyun stares at him with something in his eyes that tells him that Woohyun’s not completely there, and when Woohyun steps forward, one step, then two, he gets close enough for Sunggyu to smell the alcohol on his breath. Woohyun kneels down next to where Sunggyu’s sitting at the table, and his eyes are blinking rapidly, like he’s struggling to stay awake.

“Where were you?” Sunggyu asks, and he freezes when Woohyun drops his face into Sunggyu’s chest. Woohyun sighs, his long and drawn out breaths heavy against the thin cotton of Sunggyu’s worn out t-shirt.

“Out,” Woohyun mumbles. He rubs his forehead against Sunggyu’s shirt, and he sighs again, softer this time, and his next words come out in an exhale. “Was with some friends.”

Sunggyu hums, and he reaches out to rub Woohyun’s back in small circles, gradually spreading outward. “did you have fun?”

“Nah.” Woohyun’s voice is slurred now, and Sunggyu catches him when he slumps down even further. “Hurts.”

Sunggyu’s hands on Woohyun’s back still, and he tries to keep his voice even when he asks, “What hurts? Are you okay?”

Woohyun’s eyes are closed now, and he seems to be drifting in and out. “m’ heart,” he says, finally, before his breathing evens out, soft and slow, against Sunggyu’s shoulder. Sunggyu sits there for what feels like an eternity before he’s sure that Woohyun won’t wake up. He stands up, slowly and carefully, and he maneuvers Woohyun so that he’s laying down on the couch.

Sunggyu goes to Woohyun’s room, stopping for a second in front of his door. He hasn’t set foot in his room ever since Woohyun moved in, and he hopes Woohyun will forgive him for this intrusion in the morning. He tries not to look around, but Woohyun’s room is normal—he has a desk and a chair and a bed and drawers, and his suitcases are stacked neatly in the corner. He grabs Woohyun’s pillow and his blanket before he backs out of the room.

Woohyun doesn’t stir, not even when Sunggyu tucks the pillow under his head and drapes the blanket over his body. Sunggyu backs out of the living room as fast and as quietly as he can, turning off the lights as he goes. When he gets back to his room, he doesn’t bother even sitting at his desk and getting anything done. He knows he won’t get any more studying done tonight.

That night, Sunggyu can’t fall asleep. He can’t, not when it feels like everywhere Woohyun had touched him is on fire.

The first indication he gets that something’s wrong is when Woohyun won’t meet his eyes over breakfast. He changes the subject every time Sunggyu tries to ask him about last night before he finally stands up and pushes his chair back from the table. “I’m going now,” he announces, dropping his dishes into the sink and grabbing his backpack from his room. “See you later.”

Sunggyu watches him go, and he wonders where Woohyun’s going when his first class isn’t for another two hours.

The second indication he gets that something’s wrong is when Woohyun doesn’t show up for dinner one Saturday night. It’s a tradition they’ve started, one that’s gone on for almost the entire semester, where they’ll grab dinner together after the week’s over and then come back home and watch a movie or some old reruns. “Sorry, I can’t make it this week, I’ve got something else to do,” Woohyun says, his eyes downcast. “I’ll make it up to you sometime.”

“Don’t worry about it, Woohyun,” Sunggyu says, but he wonders why he feels so betrayed when there isn’t even anything between them to keep.

Sunggyu doesn’t think about the time two weeks ago when they’d come home from a sushi restaurant and patting their stomachs, when they’d settled down onto the couch and put on some zombie apocalypse movie, when Sunggyu had leaned against Woohyun’s shoulder and mumbled, half-drunk and half-asleep, that “this was a great date night, good job,” when Woohyun had tensed against him and remained that way until the movie hit its ending credits.

The third indication he gets that something’s wrong is when Woohyun asks to talk to him, and the entire thirty seconds that it takes to get up from his chair, open his door, walk across the hallway, and knock on Woohyun’s door are some of the most agonizing thirty seconds he’s ever suffered through.

“Sunggyu-hyung,” Woohyun starts once Sunggyu’s in his room, and Sunggyu notices that he's shifting his weight from one leg to another. Sunggyu wonders what has Woohyun so nervous. “I’d like to move out after this semester’s over. I’m sorry.”

Well. He doesn’t have to wonder anymore.

 

Getting used to living alone is even harder after he’s gotten used to living with someone else. Sunggyu finds himself making more coffee than he can drink, and he accidentally orders six pastries to go instead of just three. His apartment is cold and empty when he gets home at night, and he misses having someone to talk to about his day.

He even misses the way Woohyun doesn’t stack his shoes neatly and leaves them lying around, the way Woohyun sings too loudly in the shower, the way Woohyun laughs, bright and loud and with his entire body. He misses Woohyun more than he ever thought he would, and when he asks Sungyeol about it, Sungyeol stares back at him across their drinks with a weird expression on his face.

“What?” Sunggyu asks, defensively. “Is that weird? Woohyun didn’t even tell me anything about why he left, I just want to know if he’s okay!”

Sungyeol keeps staring at him, a strangely contemplative expression on his face now. Myungsoo pipes up, stirring another packet of sugar into Sungyeol’s drink, “He’s fine, hyung. He didn’t tell us either. Why he left, I mean.”

“But it’s pretty fucking easy to figure out why if you’re not an idiot,” Sungyeol deadpans, and Myungsoo hits him in the shoulder. “Ow, fuck, it’s _true_!”

Sunggyu stares at the two of them, his eyes moving back and forth between them like he’s watching a tennis match, before it dawns on him. “Hey, are you calling me an idiot? Lee Sungyeol, get your ass back here—”

Sunggyu’s so preoccupied with making Sungyeol take back his words that he forgets the question he’d asked.

 

“Hyung, you should come out with us tonight. Get some drinks. Have fun. Let loose,” Sungyeol says one night, and he hangs up the phone just as abruptly as he’d called. Sunggyu stares at his phone for a few minutes, wondering just what had happened, before he opens up his messages and types up a text to Sungyeol.

_where? why out? why tonight? where?_

_i’ll text u the address later :—)))))) see u there at 10 yeah?_

Sunggyu stares down at his phone again, wondering how he’s going to reply, when another message pops up.

_also be hot be rly hot i’m trying to help u out here_

_???????????????????????? wtf sungyeol_

_;—)_

Sunggyu throws his phone down on his bed before he flops down on his comforter, staring at the ceiling. He’s already finished most of the work that’s due in the next few days, so there’s no real reason not to go, not when he knows Sungyeol is just trying to cheer him up. He pulls out one of his textbooks from the nightstand next to his desk and tries not to think about anything but criminal law for the next four hours.

At a quarter until ten, he slants a glance at his closet. He might as well go, since there’s no way he’s getting any more work done. There’s also no way he’s going to dress up for this, though. He grabs the closest clean clothes he can find—a button-up and some jeans he’s probably worn twice this week already—and gets himself dressed.

The address is easy enough to find when he actually leaves his apartment, just a few blocks from his place, and he’s left staring at the door when his phone buzzes in his pocket with an incoming call. He knows who it is before he even picks up. “Yes, Sungyeol? I’m outside,” Sunggyu sighs. “Don’t worry, I didn’t flake.”

“Great! I’m at the bar!” Sungyeol chirps, before he hangs up. Sunggyu groans before he pushes open the door. He hates clubs—they’re too loud, too bright, and there are too many people. But he’ll make an exception for Sungyeol, just this one time. When he slips into a seat next to him, Sungyeol wordlessly passes him a drink, and Sunggyu downs it in one shot. When he looks over again, Sungyeol’s eyes are appreciative. “Good job. But why don’t you look hot?”

Sunggyu shoves at Sungyeol’s arm with no real malice behind it, laughing when Sungyeol nearly topples off of his stool, and Sungyeol pushes back at him in return. They sit in relative silence, nursing their drinks, and Sunggyu wonders why Sungyeol’s here when he doesn’t go clubbing all that often—Myungsoo hates clubbing, so it’s not a surprise Sungyeol wouldn’t usually go, either. Then Sungyeol’s eyes fix on a point somewhere behind Sunggyu’s head, and Sunggyu only has time to notice the ends of Sungyeol’s lips curving upwards before he’s pushing his stool back.

“Er—sorry, I have to go to the bathroom, I really need to pee. Have fun, hyung! Watch people dance! Go dance!” Sungyeol waves, disappearing into the throng of bodies around them, and then he’s gone.

Sunggyu could choke him. He could, but he won’t. He lifts his glass to his lips again, his eyes roaming over the bodies in the crowd, and he nearly chokes when he realizes just where Sungyeol had brought him. He’s at a guys only bar, he realizes. He’s at a _gay bar_. Sunggyu can feel the way his face is starting to heat up, and he knows his ears are turning red.

He’s about to get up to leave when he scans the scene in front of him again, and his heart almost stops when he sees a familiar face. He’d recognize those eyes, that nose, those lips anywhere. There’s a thundering in his ears and a familiar itch beneath his skin, more intense than ever, when he realizes Woohyun’s pressed up against someone, that Woohyun’s dancing with someone, that Woohyun’s tilting someone’s chin up to meet his.

Sunggyu’s on autopilot before he knows it, and he doesn’t know if it’s the drinks he’s had or if it’s the voice in his head telling him to go to Woohyun that makes him push through the crush of people in front of him and grab Woohyun’s arm, and then he realizes it’s probably both. Woohyun stares back at him with no small amount of shock, and Sunggyu only holds on tighter when Woohyun tries to pull away.

“Hyung, what the fuck—” Woohyun’s lips are shiny, Sunggyu notices, dazily. Probably from saliva, he thinks, and then he’s struck with the desire to kiss him, and then he’s left wondering just where that thought came from. “Why the fuck are you here?”

The other guy slips out of Woohyun’s arms, and he mutters, “Dick,” before he walks away. Sunggyu doesn’t pay him any attention, though—he stares at Woohyun, waiting for him to move, and he tugs at Woohyun’s arm.

“Come with me,” Sunggyu urges, and his fingers wrap around Woohyun’s wrist. “We have to talk.”

He doesn’t expect Woohyun to follow him, but Woohyun does, and when they’re outside in the alleyway, his throat goes dry. He’s forgotten everything he meant to say to Woohyun during the nights he’d laid awake on his bed and wondered if it was him who made Woohyun leave. And then Sunggyu realizes Woohyun’s still staring at him, and it’s only when Woohyun gently pulls his wrist out of Sunggyu’s grip that he realizes he’s been holding onto Woohyun’s arm this entire time.

“So, um.” Sunggyu’s tongue is heavy in his mouth, and he tries again. “How’ve you been?”

“I’ve been—good.” Woohyun’s still staring at him, and when they’re this close, when the lights outside are brighter than the dimness of the club’s interior, Sunggyu finally makes out how glossy Woohyun’s skin is with sweat and how tight the shirt Woohyun’s wearing is, the material stretching across his shoulders and his chest. Sunggyu suddenly feels very underdressed, although he’s sure he’s wearing more than Woohyun is. “How about you?”

“Good,” Sunggyu says, but he doesn’t mean it. Because eating breakfast alone is anything but good, and having post-lunch dessert sprees on his own is anything but good, and watching the latest releases with no one by his side to laugh at the movie with him is definitely anything but good.

They stand in silence, and Sunggyu remembers just why Woohyun had come tonight, and he realizes that Woohyun’s probably out here for a reason that isn’t just _because Sungyeol made me come_. He really should let Woohyun go back, get back to what—who, Sunggyu’s brain helpfully supplies—he was doing, but before that— “Why’d you leave?” Sunggyu blurts out before his brain can tell him that it’s a bad idea.

Woohyun stares at him, his eyes dark and his mouth set in a firm line, and before Sunggyu can take back his question and laugh it off and pretend he hasn’t been wondering why Woohyun had decided to take his entire life out of Sunggyu’s, Woohyun steps closer. “Do you really want to know?” he asks, and Sunggyu doesn’t know why his skin feels like there’s a current running over it, why he feels like this is dangerous, now, even though Woohyun’s not dangerous at all.

“Yeah,” Sunggyu says, and he takes a step backward because Woohyun’s suddenly so close, so _in his face_. He wonders why his heart is beating so fast and why his palms are sweaty, and he wipes his hands on his jeans so they won’t be as gross, and then when he looks up, Woohyun’s even closer now.

“It’s because every single fucking time I saw you,” and Woohyun’s mouth keeps moving and Woohyun’s feet keep moving forward and Sunggyu has to keep stepping backwards so that Woohyun doesn’t walk right into him, and Sunggyu’s back hits the wall behind him and then there’s nowhere to go, “I wanted to do this.” And then his face is in front of Sunggyu’s, so close that if Sunggyu moves, he’ll end up kissing Woohyun, and then he realizes that this is what Woohyun had meant all along.

Everything starts to fall into place. Everything, from the way Woohyun had acted when Sunggyu had referred to their movie night as a date to the way Woohyun had left so abruptly without warning and without notice. And then he realizes just what the itch he’d felt whenever Woohyun had brought someone home into their home, whenever Woohyun had smiled at someone that wasn’t him, whenever Woohyun had so much as looked at anyone else was, and he can’t breathe anymore.

“But you were straight, and I just couldn’t live with you anymore,” Woohyun murmurs against Sunggyu’s lips, and Sunggyu’s too dazed to even do anything, but the rush of cold air against Sunggyu's face when Woohyun pulls back brings him back to reality.

“Wait,” Sunggyu says, scrabbling forward and reaching out for Woohyun’s arm, “but I’m not—straight, I mean—why did you even think—”

“You’re not?” Woohyun asks, and Sunggyu tries not to hear the way that a small spark of what might be hope blooms in Woohyun’s voice. But Woohyun’s hurt now, and it’s because of him that this happened in the first place, and Sunggyu knows what he needs to do.

“I thought I was, but you happened, and now I don’t really know anymore, but I think I’ve been thinking of wanting to do that with you, too,” Sunggyu says in a rush of words, and it’s like a huge weight’s been lifted off of his chest when he sees Woohyun beaming back at him with that bright and open smile he hasn’t seen in so long. He adds, like it’ll help, “Please?”

“Really?” Woohyun asks again and he steps forward and Sunggyu leans in and Sunggyu doesn’t think he’ll ever forget this moment, this moment when his entire world just clicks and it’s like this is everything he’d never known he wanted.

“My place?” Sunggyu pulls back just slightly, just enough to mumble these words out against Woohyun’s mouth, and the curve of Woohyun’s smile against his lips is all the answer he needs.

 

Sunggyu has no idea how they manage to get back to his apartment in one piece, how they even got into the building when they were attached at the hip the entire time. They stumble out of the elevator, hands pulling at each others’ clothes, before Woohyun’s hand is in Sunggyu’s back pocket, and Sunggyu doesn’t even have time to ask what he’s doing before he fishes out Sunggyu’s keys and opens the door.

From there, it’s familiar territory—Sunggyu’s about to lead Woohyun back into his room when Woohyun stops in the hallway, looking at him with an odd expression, one that’s even odder with the way his hair is mussed up and his mouth is swollen. “You didn’t get another roommate?” he asks, and there’s a strange inflection in his tone, too.

Sunggyu winces, and he realizes that there’s no doubt that Woohyun notices how there’s only one person’s things in his apartment. “Nah, I had some people come over to look at the place,” Sunggyu says, and then, quieter, “but I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Stupid, huh?”

Woohyun stares at him for so long that Sunggyu almost asks him if something’s wrong, if he wants to stop, before he surges forward to crush his lips against Sunggyu’s. “Fuck,” he groans out. “You have no idea, you seriously have no idea—”

“No idea about what?” Sunggyu asks, his hands still in Woohyun’s hair, holding him close.

“How much I’ve wanted you,” Woohyun breathes out, and then he pushes Sunggyu down onto his bed. He follows Sunggyu down, mouthing along Sunggyu’s jaw and down his neck, and Sunggyu twists under his hands. “How long I’ve wanted you.”

“Oh,” Sunggyu says, dumbly, because he doesn’t feel like he can even make out anything that’s longer than a syllable long anymore, not with the way his brain feels like it’s putty and his hands feel like they’re made of lead. “Same.”

Sunggyu’s shirt is easy enough to get off—he unbuttons them, one, two, before Woohyun grabs at his shirt and rips it off and tosses it to the side, sending buttons scattering onto the floor. His jeans are harder, and Sunggyu has to twist around to get them to slide off his legs. And then he’s naked, and the only thing between him and Woohyun are his boxers. He’s self-conscious now, and he tries to hide his chest with his hands, uncomfortably aware of the difference between his and Woohyun’s bodies.

“Stop.” And then Woohyun’s hands are tugging his wrists away, and he looks up to see Woohyun smiling down at him. “I like you the way you are.”

He watches as Woohyun pulls his shirt up and over his head, watches the way his muscles flex when he moves, watches the way beads of sweat roll down his chest and his stomach and disappear under his jeans. He watches as Woohyun tugs his jeans down, and he almost misses the way they’d hugged his thighs so nicely, but he has to admit that they look better with nothing in the way of his view.

Woohyun palms something from the pocket of his jeans and puts it down on the bed next to Sunggyu’s feet before he crawls over to kneel in between Sunggyu’s legs. He reaches over, his fingers at the waistband of Sunggyu’s boxers. “Can I?” Woohyun asks, and there’s no way Sunggyu could refuse, not when he knows the hunger in Woohyun’s eyes is all because of him. He nods.

Woohyun keeps looking at him, just staring, even after he’s thrown Sunggyu’s boxers somewhere behind him, and Sunggyu suddenly feels like he should be on the defensive. “What?” he asks, before Woohyun leans in and kisses him again.

It’s slower now, less insistent, and Woohyun takes the time to map out Sunggyu’s mouth with his tongue. Sunggyu moans into it, tugging Woohyun closer, cupping Woohyun’s cheeks and trying to give back as best as he can. Then he stops, and he revels in the confusion in Woohyun’s face when he pulls away. “Off,” Sunggyu commands, his eyes flicking down to Woohyun’s briefs.

Woohyun’s smile is crooked when he pulls his briefs down, the kind of crooked smile Sunggyu knows he’ll never be able to see the same way ever again. Sunggyu leans forward so he can trace a hand down the slope of Woohyun’s chest, and he revels in the firmness of the muscle beneath his fingers. “So pushy,” Woohyun murmurs, before he leans in again, pushing Sunggyu back into the pillows. “So bossy.”

“Isn’t that why you came back?” Sunggyu asks, tangling his fingers with Woohyun’s and leaning upwards. “For me?”

They kiss for a while, taking the time to explore, to feel, to learn, before Sunggyu becomes uncomfortably aware of the hardness pressing against his inner thigh and of the way he’s leaking onto his own stomach. Woohyun seems to notice at the same time he does, because he pulls back and reaches for what he’d left by Sunggyu’s foot and opens it. It’s a packet of lube, Sunggyu realizes, and he flushes, red blooming on his shoulders and over his cheeks.

“This okay?” Woohyun asks, even as he’s circling his slick finger around Sunggyu’s entrance. Sunggyu nods eagerly, probably more than he’s supposed to, and Woohyun’s eyes crinkle. Sunggyu gasps when Woohyun’s finger pushes in, and it takes a while to get used to it, this feeling he’s never felt before. But he does, and he closes his eyes, relishing the way the initial burn subsides and feels so good now.

Woohyun presses another finger in, and he scissors his fingers inside Sunggyu, peppering kisses against Sunggyu’s cheeks and mouth the entire time. “I’ve got you,” he murmurs against Sunggyu’s mouth as Sunggyu twists back down onto his fingers. “I’ve got you, you’re good.”

Sunggyu blinks when he feels an emptiness where Woohyun’s fingers were, and he looks up to see Woohyun scooting backwards on his heels. “What the fuck,” Sunggyu says, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible, trying not to show how much he wants Woohyun’s fingers back in him. “Get back here.”

“No,” Woohyun says, simply, and he takes Sunggyu’s hand in both of his before he squeezes out what’s left of the packet onto Sunggyu’s fingers. “Do it yourself. I want to see you doing it yourself.”

Sunggyu’s face burns, and his mouth feels like it’s full of cotton when he says, “I’ve never done this before.” His voice comes out higher than he’d imagined, and he clears his throat. “Never.”

“I know.” Woohyun’s eyes are shining in the darkness, and Sunggyu swears he can see Woohyun’s tongue flicking out to wet his lips. Woohyun sits back, smiling at him again. “That’s why I want to see you doing it.”

The first two fingers are easy enough—Woohyun’s fingers are thicker than his are, and he’d made it loose enough for Sunggyu to press his index and middle fingers inside himself. But the third one—Sunggyu shuts his eyes when he adds another finger, wincing at the burn. And then Woohyun tilts his chin up, leaning forward to kiss Sunggyu again, and he says, “Look at me. It’s alright,” when he slips a finger in, helping Sunggyu keep a steady pace, and Sunggyu does.

And then Woohyun’s pulling his finger out and tugging Sunggyu’s wrist away and kissing Sunggyu on the forehead and saying, “God, you’re so good, you were so good,” and that’s all the notice Sunggyu gets before Woohyun’s slicking himself up and pushing in.

It burns. It burns, but it burns in the way that sets every nerve ending in Sunggyu’s fingers and toes on fire, in the way that sends heat coursing through Sunggyu’s blood, in the way that makes Sunggyu loop his arms around Woohyun’s neck and pull him closer so he can pant, open-mouthed, into Woohyun’s shoulder.

Sunggyu doesn’t remember much of the night after that. He only remembers Woohyun—Woohyun pressing into him, long and hard and deep; Woohyun kissing him, sloppy and messy and sticky; Woohyun gasping out his name when he comes, low and shuddering and broken and everything Sunggyu’s ever wanted to hear. He remembers Woohyun pulling out of him and leaning over to kiss him again, and he remembers Woohyun going to the bathroom and coming back with a wet towel. He remembers Woohyun wiping his skin clean from sweat and come, and he remembers Woohyun’s hand on his cheek, rubbing gentle circles into his skin, and he remembers Woohyun smiling down at him before he drifts off, small and soft and fond.

 

The next morning, he wakes up with a persistent ache in his lower back and in his thighs, and he groans, wondering what he’d gotten up to last night to hurt so much like this. And then all of his memories come flooding back, and he flushes again, shutting his eyes against the morning sun and hoping that he can go back to sleep for another few hours.

But then Woohyun’s head pops up from next to him, and Sunggyu squints at him in the bright sunlight. Woohyun’s hair is mussed and untamed and it looks something like a bird’s nest, and Sunggyu laughs. Woohyun reaches up a hand to run a hand through his hair before he says, accusingly, “This is all your fault.” Sunggyu only laughs harder, and Woohyun grins at him, wry.

Woohyun waits until Sunggyu’s done and his laughs subside into soft sighs before he leans over and says, with a blinding smile on his face, “So, I’m gonna move back in tomorrow, okay?”

Sunggyu pushes him off the bed.


	2. crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a series of chat logs between sunggyu and woohyun set somewhere in the very near future to the very far future ^__^

12:39 sunggyu: stop  
12:39 sunggyu: what do u want  
12:40 woohyun: hi ^__^  
12:40 woohyun: i’m moving in today  
12:40 woohyun: aren’t you excited  
12:40 sunggyu: -__-  
12:41 sunggyu: u already moved in  
12:41 sunggyu: u idiot  
12:42 woohyun: :-(  
12:42 woohyun: you didn’t have to be so mean  
12:42 woohyun: and you pushed me off the bed  
12:42 woohyun: so mean!!!!  
12:43 sunggyu: text me back when u think u didnt deserve it  
12:44 woohyun: :—(((((((  
12:44 woohyun: btw that -__- you used really looks like you!  
12:45 sunggyu: I HATE U  
12:45 sunggyu: dont bother coming back  
12:45 sunggyu: my bed is off limits from now on  
12:46 woohyun: you don’t mean that :-(  
12:46 sunggyu: i do  
12:46 woohyun: :—(((((

15:20 sunggyu-hyung: are u at the grocery  
15:26 woohyunie: no i’m in class  
15:26 woohyunie: do you need something?  
15:27 sunggyu-hyung: i think we need more eggs  
15:27 sunggyu-hyung: we’re running out  
15:28 woohyunie: i can grab some eggs on my way home  
15:28 woohyunie: i mean  
15:28 woohyunie: on my way back to the apartment  
15:29 sunggyu-hyung: can u get the ones  
15:29 sunggyu-hyung: the really big ones  
15:29 sunggyu-hyung: the ones that come in packs of eighteen  
15:31 woohyunie: ~_~ how many eggs do you even need  
15:31 woohyunie: seriously  
15:33 sunggyu-hyung: im a growing boy  
15:34 woohyunie: siiigggghhh  
15:34 woohyunie: okayyyyy  
15:35 sunggyu-hyung: ^__^V

09:50 my boyfriend is a lawyer!!!!: hyung!!!!!  
09:50 my boyfriend is a lawyer!!!!: hyung!!!!!!!!!!!  
09:52 stop changing my display name: what  
09:53 my boyfriend is a lawyer!!!!: :3  
09:53 my boyfriend is a lawyer!!!!: do you want some donuts  
09:53 my boyfriend is a lawyer!!!!: i sent you some pics  
09:53 my boyfriend is a lawyer!!!!: Photos attached.  
09:54 stop changing my display name: im good  
09:54 stop changing my display name: im getting fat anyway  
09:55 my boyfriend is a lawyer!!!!: but you’re graduating!!!!!  
09:55 my boyfriend is a lawyer!!!!: you should celebrate  
09:55 my boyfriend is a lawyer!!!!: ^__^  
09:57 stop changing my display name: but ill get fat :-(  
09:57 stop changing my display name: do u want me to get fat  
09:58 my boyfriend is a lawyer!!!!: yes  
09:58 my boyfriend is a lawyer!!!!: hehe  
09:59 stop changing my display name: omg  
09:59 stop changing my display name: kinky  
09:59 stop changing my display name: ill sue u  
09:59 stop changing my display name: for defamation and harassment  
10:00 my boyfriend is a lawyer!!!!: i’d like to see you try  
10:00 my boyfriend is a lawyer!!!!: fight me  
10:01 stop changing my display name: see u in court  
10:01 stop changing my display name: hoe  
10:02 my boyfriend is a lawyer!!!!: okay  
10:02 my boyfriend is a lawyer!!!!: try not to lose all our rent money  
10:02 my boyfriend is a lawyer!!!!: court fees are expensive af  
10:02 my boyfriend is a lawyer!!!!: :-D  
10:03 my boyfriend is a lawyer!!!!: btw i’m still bringing the donuts home  
10:03 my boyfriend is a lawyer!!!!: whether you like them or not  
10:03 stop changing my display name: fine

16:08 how did i even graduate: i think our roof is leaky  
16:12 i fucking hate courtrooms: our roof cant be leaky  
16:12 i fucking hate courtrooms: wtf do u mean  
16:12 i fucking hate courtrooms: btw lol accurate display name  
16:12 i fucking hate courtrooms: lmao  
16:13 how did i even graduate: shut up you changed it  
16:13 how did i even graduate: i know full well how i graduated  
16:13 how did i even graduate: it’s because i am a smart  
16:14 how did i even graduate: independent  
16:14 how did i even graduate: wlll read human being  
16:14 how did i even graduate: and i don’t need no boyfriends  
16:14 how did i even graduate: telling me i’m dumb just because  
16:14 how did i even graduate: i didn’t know that corn flour and corn starch  
16:14 how did i even graduate: weren’t the same thing  
16:15 i fucking hate courtrooms: it is literally common sense  
16:15 i fucking hate courtrooms: omfg  
16:15 i fucking hate courtrooms: what firm hired u  
16:15 i fucking hate courtrooms: i need to go talk to ur hiring manager  
16:15 i fucking hate courtrooms: omfg  
16:17 how did i even graduate: too late i’ve already been hired  
16:17 how did i even graduate: they love me  
16:17 how did i even graduate: i love them  
16:17 how did i even graduate: i’ll leave you so i can live at the office  
16:17 how did i even graduate: so don’t be mean to me  
16:18 i fucking hate courtrooms: what does this even mean  
16:18 i fucking hate courtrooms: jk ur smart  
16:18 i fucking hate courtrooms: very smart  
16:18 i fucking hate courtrooms: so smart  
16:19 how did i even graduate: thank you  
16:19 how did i even graduate: but anyway  
16:19 how did i even graduate: our roof?  
16:19 how did i even graduate: super leaky  
16:20 i fucking hate courtrooms: can u call the plumber  
16:20 i fucking hate courtrooms: i dont wanna  
16:20 i fucking hate courtrooms: hes so tall its weird  
16:20 i fucking hate courtrooms: i feel so short next to him  
16:21 how did i even graduate: hyung you wouldn’t even have to see him  
16:21 how did i even graduate: but okay sure  
16:21 how did i even graduate: i’ll do it  
16:21 how did i even graduate: because i love you  
16:23 i fucking hate courtrooms: okay brb  
16:23 i fucking hate courtrooms: petty theft case  
16:23 i fucking hate courtrooms: ill see u tonight  
16:23 i fucking hate courtrooms: !!!!  
16:25 how did i even graduate: bye have fun  
16:25 how did i even graduate: don’t get roasted too hard  
16:25 how did i even graduate: <3

18:34 number one plumber: hyung  
18:34 number one plumber: i think we should move in together  
18:35 number one bug catcher: we alr live together???  
18:35 number one bug catcher: like our apartment??  
18:37 number one plumber: no i mean  
18:37 number one plumber: let’s buy a house  
18:37 number one plumber: together  
18:38 number one bug catcher: alright woohyun  
18:38 number one bug catcher: we’ll talk about this  
18:38 number one bug catcher: drive home safely later  
18:38 number one bug catcher: and we’ll talk about this

11:39 just bought a house!!!!!: hyung i’m at the home decor place  
11:39 just bought a house!!!!!: gonna pick up some paint  
11:39 just bought a house!!!!!: so we can get to painting!!!!  
11:39 just bought a house!!!!!: hehe  
11:40 just bought a house!!!!!: what color paint did we say????  
11:40 just signed away my life!!!!!!: idk  
11:40 just signed away my life!!!!!!: dont remember lol  
11:40 just signed away my life!!!!!!: whatevers nice  
11:41 just bought a house!!!!!: ……. you said brown was a good choice  
11:41 just bought a house!!!!!: i don’t trust you  
11:42 just signed away my life!!!!!!: brown is a good solid color wtf  
11:42 just signed away my life!!!!!!: dont be mean  
11:42 just signed away my life!!!!!!: youll hurt browns feelings  
11:44 just bought a house!!!!!: whatever we’re going with beige  
11:44 just bought a house!!!!!: you can add brown accents if you want  
11:44 just bought a house!!!!!: i don’t want a poop colored house  
11:45 just signed away my life!!!!!!: your face is poop colored  
11:46 just bought a house!!!!!: ????????  
11:46 just bought a house!!!!!: anyway just got the paint  
11:46 just bought a house!!!!!: get ready to paint for hours  
11:46 just bought a house!!!!!: lolol  
11:47 just signed away my life!!!!!!: wow!  
11:47 just signed away my life!!!!!!: so excited!  
11:47 just signed away my life!!!!!!: haha!  
11:48 just bought a house!!!!!: …..  
11:48 just bought a house!!!!!: are you mocking me  
11:50 just signed away my life!!!!!!: never  
11:50 just signed away my life!!!!!!: i love u!  
11:50 just signed away my life!!!!!!: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
11:51 just bought a house!!!!!: :3 ok  
11:51 just bought a house!!!!!: love you too i’m coming home now  
11:51 just bought a house!!!!!: get hyped for painting!!!!!  
11:52 just signed away my life!!!!!!: d*e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! sorry about the chat fic style, but i thought it would be a fun way to explore their blossoming relationship hehe ^__^

**Author's Note:**

> feedback and concrit are, as always, welcomed and appreciated! ♡


End file.
